A display apparatus has recently provided various functions to a user. For example, the display apparatus has provided diverse functions such as a broadcasting content providing function, a web browsing function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, a Video On Demand (VOD) providing function, and/or the like.
In order to provide various functions to the user, the display apparatus displays a User Interface (UI) to provide various functions of the display apparatus. For example, the display apparatus can display a content search UI to search various image content and a UI for changing setting to change setting of the display apparatus.
However, according to the related art, when displaying a UI to provide functions of the display apparatus, content which is currently reproduced is removed from a display screen, and the UI to provide the functions of the display apparatus is displayed. Accordingly, there has been a drawback that a user cannot watch content which is currently reproduced, in order to execute various functions of the display apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.